


Hunting Patterns

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bad Karma Lone Wanderer, Gen, Post-Game(s), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: The start of Rose May's first winter above ground.





	Hunting Patterns

It’s after everything, the first time it happens.  After her father has died, after she has amassed her armory and her wealth, after she stood, cackling as Project Purity exploded all around her.  (Sarah had pleaded, desperately, for the code.  Sarah had tried to beat it out of her, at the very end of things.  It had not gone well for Sarah.)

After.  Everything.

She’s staked out a claim on the edges of what used to be Megaton, up on the freeway.  The slavers in Paradise Falls had offered her a place, but she doesn’t care for them.  Every once in a while, she’ll visit her suite in Tenpenny Tower and the Outcasts, but she doesn’t want to stay with them.  She prefers her solitary life.  

“Charon,” Rose May says, looking out the window with distrust, “Charon, what is this?”

His heavy footsteps are slow, reluctant, but they come anyway.  They always come reluctantly when her life isn’t in immediate danger.  If he tries to ignore her- he’s only her bodyguard, after all- she’s gotten quick at twisting any circumstance into a life threatening situation, and she can use that as punishment.    

“Snow,” Charon says.  

That sounds familiar.  It must have been noted in some textbook back in the vault.  She watches as the white substance falls from the sky.  It’s like a slow version of rain, and some part of her brain remembers that it’s related to how cold it’s been lately.  

“How long does it last?” Rose May asks. 

“It can last for several months,” Charon says.

“Hm,” Rose May says.  

She gets to her feet, snapping at Charon to follow.  They head down the stairs and Rose May pauses as she lets the cold substance fall on her.  It makes her geiger counter tick a little, but by now, she has more than enough Rad-Away to deal with it.  

There’s nothing left inside of her.  Loss and anger and crushed hopes had burned out everything except the will to live and the will to make sure everyone becomes as empty as she is.  

The snow feels empty, too.  It disappears as soon as it lands on her face, and it’s accompanied by a hollow whistling through the abandoned ruins.  She can only imagine how the weaker among the wasteland will fare as it gets colder; their provisions will be stored close- easy to take.  There was a time when how she would fare would worry her, but she has plenty to keep herself warm and if she gets tired, she can always go south.  

Rose May tilts her head upwards, inhaling deep.  The air burns her lungs, but sweetly.  


End file.
